herofandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose
' ' Amy "The Rascal" Rose" is a heroine from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is madly in love with Sonic and wants him to marry her which is odd because she is 12 years old. She carries around a large hammer called a Piko Piko Hammer for a weapon. Her story Her first appearance in the games was in Sonic CD, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Sonic, although she was alluded to "Princess Sally" in the Western game manuals, in order to tie in with the cartoon. After this appearance, she became known as Amy. Her first playable appearance was in Sonic Drift, although that game was not released outside of Japan, making Sonic Drift 2 her first playable game for other regions. Not possessing the speed or strength of other characters, Amy uses a "Piko Piko Hammer" as a weapon. Personality and abilities Amy has a cheerful, exuberant, driven, competitive and intuitive personality. She is infatuated with Sonic the Hedgehog and spends a significant amount of time chasing him making sure he is safe and seeking romantic advances on him. While Sonic does not reciprocate her strong affection and is rather annoyed by it to the point of avoiding her at all costs, he does not truly dislike her in his heart. Yuji Naka, former head of Sonic Team, has stated that Amy's design is "to always chase Sonic" and that—despite frequent questions from fans—it is unlikely the two will ever get married. Like most characters in the Sonic series, Amy can run at superhuman speeds, though not as quickly as Sonic. She attacks foes mainly with a variety of maneuvers of her Piko Piko Hammer which she is very proficient with and never leaves her home without. She also possesses supernatural skills: she is skilled with tarot cards and dowsing. Sonic Boom See in Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) Possessions *Piko Piko Hammer *Red Dress *Red Boots *Red hairband *Gold cuff rings on her wrist Gallery Amy Rose 2.jpg Sonic and Amy.jpg Amy-in-Sonic-X-pink-sonic-girls-23355406-640-480.jpg|Amy brings the hammer down Amy Rose.jpg Amy Rose 3.jpg|Amy in Sonic Rider Amy Rose 4.jpg|Amy as a princess Amy Rose 6.jpg|Amy Rose in Archie Comic Amy Rose 7.jpg|Amy Rose in Sonic X Amy_Sonic_boom.png|Amy Rose in Sonic Boom. Amy Rose 8.jpg|Amy Rose in Sonic Boom Sonic-and-Amy-sonamy-7207138-589-489.gif Amy Rose2.jpg Sonic and Amy 2.jpg|"Aww" -After got being saved and UT translate Sonic's words I care about ur well being Amy Rose sings.jpg|Amy Rose sang a lovely song to Rocky until he hates it Sonic Boom 2.jpg Amysoundtest.png amy-sonic-the-hedgehog-36066171-427-755.png|Amy Rose in her skiing outfit from Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Team Rose.jpg Amy Rose Sketch.png Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Lead Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Damsel in distress Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Tomboys Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Leaders Category:Speedsters Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Independent Heroes Category:Kids Category:Athletic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Successors Category:Neutral Good Category:Singing Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Pacifists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Honest Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wayward Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Super Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Global Protection Category:Bond Creator Category:Famous Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Genius Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Lego Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Berserkers